


Little Baby Girl

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [534]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Can I pretty please get some super dirty Jensen/fem reader daddy kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> i don't accept prompts here, no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

You hear the door shut, and you turn seeing Jensen walk into the room.

“Daddy.” You murmur softly, and Jensen grins, leaning against the wall.

“Has my little girl been good today?” Jensen asks, green eyes lit up with lust, as they roam your body.

“Yes sir.” You nod enthusiastically.

“Good. I want you to strip down. Put on a show for Daddy.” Jensen says, hands shoved in his pockets. You can see the tent already forming in Jensen’s pants, and you bit down on your lip as you start stripping down for Jensen.

Jensen studies each area of skin that you expose, before your finally naked, sitting on the bed, waiting for Jensen to say or do something.

He moves over, kneeling down by you, before he places a hand on your shoulder and pushes you down against the bed.

“Daddy…”

“What is it, baby girl?”

“I want you Daddy.” You say softly.

“You’ll have Daddy soon. But first…Daddy wants to play with his little girl’s body.” Jensen says, hands starting to roam.

His fingers brush over your nipples, and down your stomach, over your folds and to your thighs, pushing them apart, and looking between your legs.

“Baby doll, you’re so wet. Have you been having dirty thoughts?” Jensen asks, glancing up at you, as one of his hands goes back up to rub against your wet folds.

“Yes.” You whisper softly. “Daddy, it feels good. It feels so good, Daddy.”

“Daddy can’t wait to have his big cock in you, baby. Daddy will fuck you nice and sweet, just how you like it.”

The finger slid inside of you, and you moan loudly.

“So slick. God, I can’t wait to feel you all around my cock.” Dean says, the finger twisting inside of you.

“Daddy! Daddy, more! Please, please! More!” You cry out.

“Daddy will give you more.” Jensen says as he adds another finger, and you moan again.

“So good! Daddy!”

“Daddy just loves it when you come apart for him.” Jensen murmurs, starting to give kisses to your inner thighs. “Daddy loves to hear the moans and the cries his little girl makes. It makes Daddy hard.”

“Daddy, want your cock Daddy. Want it bad.”

You know that Jensen’s is still dressed, and how undone he’s making you, and it only drives you more wild.

“Daddy, please fuck me. Please. I want to feel you.”

Jensen’s fingers slip away, and you hear his zipper unzip, and you watch his button unclasp, Jensen pushing his pants down, grabbing your legs, and pulling them around his waist, before he lines his cock up and gives a thrust, sinking inside of you.

He starts to roll his hips and fuck into you with measured and precised thrusts, making you grunt and moan with each thrust that he gives.

“Oh god, Daddy. Feels so good.” You groan, back arching.

One of Jensen’s hands goes down to your clit, the other pressing against your stomach to feel his cock fucking inside of you.

“Feel that, baby girl? Daddy’s filling you again and again. Tell me how it feels.”

“So good! Love Daddy’s cock! Love your cock, Daddy! Daddy!”

Jensen grins and laughs, leaning down to give you a kiss, which you return eagerly.

“Daddy loves it when you scream for him. Loves it when you come. Loves how messy his baby girl gets. Daddy loves to lick it all clean, and make you messy again.”

“D-aaaad-dddy….” You moan out. Pure bliss is running through you, and you can feel the tears prickle at your eyes from it. “Daddy, it’s so good. I wanna come. I wanna come!”

“Has baby deserved to come?” Jensen asks.

“Yes! Yes, Daddy, yes! Please!”

“Come baby. Come and let Daddy clean you up.”

“Daddy!” You cry out sharply, and you come on Jensen’s cock.

Jensen doesn’t come after you, but you feel him slip out, and you lift your head, watching him move and his face press between your legs.

“Daddy’s gonna clean his baby girl up. Then Daddy’s gonna fuck you again. And he’ll come inside of you.”

“Thank you Daddy.” You moan, starting to feel Jensen’s tongue. “Oh, god, thank you, Daddy.”


End file.
